The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Abelia, hereinafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘Plum Surprise’. ‘Plum Surprise’ originated from an interspecific cross made in 1998 between the cultivars ‘Edward Goucher’ (unpatented) and ‘Francis Mason’ (unpatented). ‘Edward Goucher’ is a purple-flowered cultivar that was derived from an interspecific cross between Abelia×grandifolia and A. parvifolia (schumanii) and was released in 1911. ‘Francis Mason’ is a variegated cultivar of Abelia×grandifolia that was grown in New Zealand in the 1970s. Seeds from this cross were sown in 1999, and five seedlings were obtained. These seedlings were planted in a field plot in Griffin in the fall of 1999 and were evaluated for three years for flowering and foliage characteristics, plant form and height, cold hardiness and drought tolerance. Plant 99-7-1 was selected among these plants, and assigned the name ‘Plum Surprise’.
‘Plum Surprise’ forms a weeping, spreading mound. A 4-year old, unpruned, field grown plant measured 92 cm tall and 171 cm wide. Check cultivars including ‘Compacta’ (unpatented) (195×240 cm), ‘Golden Glow’ (unpatented) (175×211 cm), ‘Francis Mason’ (132×137 cm), ‘Little Richard’ (unpatented) (165×244 cm) and ‘Rose Creek’ (unpatented) (142×198 cm) were all significantly larger.
Foliage color in March and April is a yellow-green with scattered red/purple leaves. In late spring, the majority of the foliage becomes a bright emerald green, remaining green throughout the summer. In mid-October, the foliage begins to turn red/purple and as autumn progresses, the outer/upper shoots and leaves become red/purple with the underlying foliage remaining bright green. By December, the foliage becomes glossy, and the purple color intensifies. As winter progresses most of the leaves turn burgundy. Leaves of ‘Plum Surprise’ are very small, approximately 11 mm at the widest point and 20 mm in length.
The flowering of ‘Plum Surprise’ is sparse and scattered as 2 to 4 blooms per inflorescence. Individual flowers appear white, but on close examination have a purple blush with a pale yellow throat.
‘Plum Surprise’ performs well in a container under nursery conditions. The foliage cascades down over the pot, making an attractive appearance in both form and color.
Laboratory evaluations of cold hardiness in Griffin, Ga. during the winter of 2003-04 revealed a mid-winter hardiness of −15 to −18° C., similar to the check cultivars (‘Francis Mason’ and ‘Rose Creek’). Field observations of plants grown in Griffin, Ga. (USDA Zone 7b) from 2000 to 2006 revealed no cold damage and the plant retained in 80 to 90% of its leaves in the winter. Plants grown in Blairsville, Ga. (USDA Zone 7a) from 2003 to 2006 have occasionally had moderate shoot dieback through all plants survived.
Although Abelia is known for its heat and drought tolerance, leaf drop is a usual characteristic of such stressed plants. ‘Plum Surprise’ showed exceptional heat and drought tolerance. The summer of 2002 was very hot and dry in Griffin, Ga., with a rainfall total from May 1st to August 31st of 26.4 cm and 24 days reaching at least 32° C. The test plot was not irrigated, and the check cultivars of ‘Compacta’, ‘Francis Mason’, ‘Golden Glow’ and ‘Little Richard’ lost 50 to 80% of their foliage, whereas ‘Plum Surprise’ retained nearly all of its foliage, and remained an attractive plant.